Over You Found Someone New?
by gleefullyannie123
Summary: Kitty is tired of chasing after Jake when she knows that he's chosen Marely. She decides that she has had enough and is going to try to get over him. Little does she know that Ryder feels the exact same way with Marely! After 1 'date' together they become really good friends, but will their friendship turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I wish I did!**_

I may as well just give up! I'm sitting here staring at Jake lovingly trying to get his attention while all he sees is Marley. There they are pecking each other on the lips and rubbing noses, I hate to say it but they are in love, and it kills me. For so long now I've tried to get Jake to notice me, I've tried everything in the book. I've tried to act hard to get, then got really flirty, started pulling my skirt up higher to make it shorter then wearing no underwear, then showed him my nice side but nothing seemed to work! I've come to the conclusion that he is never going to like me so I may as well try to get over him! I know how, I am in glee club after all! I'm gonna sing a song!

I put up my hand "Mr Schue? Can I sing something please?" I ask. "Sure kitty, the stage is yours!"

I walk up and stand in front of everyone.

_**I wanna smash your fears**_

_**And get drunk in off your tears**_

_**Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me**_

_**I wanna touch your heart**_

_**I wanna crash it in my hands**_

_**Make a plea, and cry**_

_**As you give up all the lies**_

_**We're not lovers, but more than friends**_

_**Put our flame to every single word you ever said**_

_**No more crying, to get me through**_

_**I keep dancing til the morning with somebody new**_

_**Tonight I'm getting over you**_

_**Tonight I'm getting over you**_

_**Tonight I'm getting over you**_

_**Tonight I'm getting over you**_

_**Over you, o-over you**_

_**[beat break]**_

_**Stuck in a real bad dream,**_

_**And that it feels so new to me**_

_**Should be in your arms, but I'm begging at your feet**_

_**It's been a real hard night**_

_**And I just hold my pillow tight**_

_**You won't love me back, no, it's not you and I**_

_**We're not lovers, but more than friends**_

_**Put our flame to every single word you ever said**_

_**No more crying, to get me through**_

_**I keep dancing til the morning with somebody new**_

_**Tonight I'm getting over you**_

_**Tonight I'm getting over you**_

_**Tonight I'm getting over you**_

_**Tonight I'm getting over you**_

_**Over you, o-over you**_

_**Tonight I'm getting over you**_

_**Tonight I'm getting over you**_

_**Tonight I'm getting over you**_

_**Over you, o-over you**_

_**We're not lovers, but more than friends**_

_**Put our flame to every single word you ever said**_

_**No more crying, to get me through**_

_**I keep dancing til the morning with somebody new**_

_**Tonight I'm getting over you**_

Everyone cheers and I bow "wow kitty! Very Rachel Berry-tastic!" I then go to sit down. Mr Schue then says a few other things but nothing important and before we know it its time to leave. As I walk out the door and over to my locker Ryder grabs my arm and pulls me over to a corner. "What the hell Ryder! Get off me you physco!" I shout. "Calm down! I just wanted to speak to you!" he says. "Well you could have just asked to talk to me!" I say back. "alright whatever… anyway, I know what that song was about, you finally realised that Jake is never going to like you as he's in love with Marley and there is no way of breaking them apart so your trying to get over him." Whoa! It's like he's inside my head right now! "Wow Ryder! Way to lift up my spirits!" I start to walk away when he shouts. "No! Not like that! I just wanted to say I get it. I've liked Marley and when she chose Jake I was devastated and I kept thinking that one day she would change her mind but I've realised that that is silly and I have to get over her." I felt bad for him. "Oh! And…" where was he going with this? "Well, I was thinking… would you like to go to breadstix with me tomorrow night?" he asks me. "Wait one sec, is Ryder Lynn asking me out on a date?" I say. "No, not a date just as friends. I was thinking we could talk about how depressed we are and stuff…" he says. "Wow that sounds like fun!" I say sarcastically. "I know right! Anyway see you there!" he says and as he walks away he winks at me and I can't help but giggle. I must've looked crazy so I just cover my mouth, flip my hair and strut my way down the corridor.

_**Coming up in the next chapter: Kitty goes to breadstix with Ryder.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I wish I did!**_

Its last period and I'm in history. I keep looking up at the clock, when will it turn 4:00! I have a date tonight! Well not a date but… still im excited! Oh speaking of that what time is ryder picking me up? I get out my phone and text:

**Me: **_ryder, what time r u picking me up tonite?_

I wait a few minutes before my phone vibrates and I receive a text.

**Ryder:** _oooh is someone excited! ;) P.S 8:00 is that k?_

Uurrgghh he's so frustrating, why does he have to be sarcastic all the time!? Im not gonna lie though, its kinda cute.

**Me: **_shutup ryder! Your so annoying! Do I hav 2 dress up tonight?_

**Ryder:**_ but u know u luv it! ;) its breadstix, nowone dresses up! Unless u wanna go somewhere nicer?_

**Me: **_nah its fine we will go to breadstix!_

**Ryder: **_k! oops teacher can c my phone g2g! Xxx_

Did he just put kisses at the end of the text?!

**Me:**_ kk, see u tonite! Xoxo_

Risky move kitty cat! Before I knew it the had lesson ended and it was the end of the day, which meant I was closer to the 'date' with ryder!

**~ That Night! ~**

Never before has it been so hard to choose an outfit to wear! Ive been on so many dates but ive never really cared what I wore! But its sooo hard!

Finaly I pick out an outfit. I am wearing high waisted shorts with a casual t-shirt that says _'don't hate me cause im beautiful!'_ and some heels. My hair is down in waves and im wearing a pair of hoop earrings. 10 mins later I hear a knock on the door. I run down the stairs and open the door to see ryder standing there looking very handsome in his jeans, t-shirt and jumper. Very casual but nice.

"hey ryder!" I say.

"hey kitty cat!" he says back. Wait are we on the nickname basis!?

"you look nice!" says ryder. This makes my heart flutter.

"you to! Come in!" I grab his hand and take him into the kitchen where my mom Is cooking dinner.

"mom this is ryder!" I say proudly. If it had been any other guy I would defintly not of let them in my house.

"oh ryder lynn!" my mom says. "ive heard a lot about you!" OMG! I palm my face into my hands. Why would she say that! Ryder glances at me and smiles.

"good things I hope!" he says and winks at me.

"oh of course! she talks about you all the time! Yesterday she said…" but before she could say anymore I interrupt her and say.

"okay! I think weve heard enough of that!" I grab ryders arm and drag him out of the kitchen. "bye mom!" I shout.

"bye, mrs wilde!" ryder shouts to.

"bye kitty! Bye ryder!" she shouts back.

we both get into the car, him on the drivers side. He turns the key and gets ready to go but before we drive off he says:

"you talk about me all the time?" he has a huge smirk on his face.

"shut up and drive!" I say, trying to change the subject.

We sit there in silence for a little while before I hear him humming.

**Ryder:**

_**I've been looking for a driver who is qualified**_

_**So if you think that you're the one step into my ride**_

_**I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine**_

_**Got a sunroof top and a gangster lead**_

_**So if you feel it, let me know, know, know**_

_**Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for?**_

_**My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode**_

_**So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go**_

_**Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean**_

_**Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine**_

_**Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?**_

_**If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night**_

I finally recognise what song he's singing! Shut Up And Drive! I decide to join in on the chorus!

**Ryder and Kitty:**

_**'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5**_

_**Baby, you got the keys**_

_**Now shut up and drive, drive, drive**_

_**Shut up and drive, drive, drive**_

We both start laughing until our chests hurt!

"we sound really good together!" he says between laughs.

"I know right! We should do a duet sometime!" I say back.

After we finished laughing I turn round to him and say.

"can I be honest. I haven't had that much fun in ages!" looking straight at him.

"I agree with you!" he says. We both laugh again once more.

Ryder turns a corner and we arrive at breadstix, we get out the car and link arms as we stroll into the doors. We get a booth. We talk for a long while, mostly him complaining about football, me complaining about cheerleading, him cracking jokes every 2 minutes that crack me up even if they aren't funny and just other stuff. We are deep in the middle of conversation when a high pitched screech enters everyones ears. Everyone looks to the stage and sees a waiter at the microphone.

"sorry about that!" she says timidly. "I just wanted to announce that its kareoke night tonight so just come up and say what song you want and sing!" everyone cheers and claps. Me and ryder exchange glances.

"you said you wanted to do a duet sometime, that sometime is now!" he smiles and grabs my wrist. He pulls me up to the stage. He whispers to the DJ and the music starts. I instantly recognise the song.

**Kitty:**

_**Right from the start**_

_**You were a thief**_

_**You stole my heart**_

_**And I your willing victim**_

_**I let you see the parts of me**_

_**That weren't all that pretty**_

_**And with every touch you fixed them**_

**Ryder and Kitty:**

_**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**_

_**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**_

_**Tell me that you've had enough**_

_**Of our love, our love**_

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**We're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

**Ryder (Kitty):**

_**I'm sorry I don't understand**_

_**Where all of this is coming from**_

_**I thought that we were fine**_

_**(Oh, we had everything)**_

_**Your head is running wild again**_

_**My dear we still have everythin'**_

_**And it's all in your mind**_

_**(Yeah, but this is happenin')**_

**Ryder and Kitty:**

_**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**_

_**You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**_

_**There's nothing more than empty sheets**_

_**Between our love, our love**_

_**Oh, our love, our love**_

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**I never stopped**_

_**You're still written in the scars on my heart**_

_**You're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

**Kitty:**

_**Oh, tear ducts can rust**_

_**I'll fix it for us**_

_**We're collecting dust**_

_**But our love's enough**_

_**You're holding it in**_

_**You're pouring a drink**_

_**No nothing is as bad as it seems**_

_**We'll come clean**_

**Ryder and Kitty:**

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Oh, we can learn to love again**_

_**Oh, we can learn to love again**_

_**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_ Everyone cheers which makes me smile wide, I never get standing ovations; I never get solo's for that matter. Ryder sees me smile and hugs me. I feel so comfortable in his arms, content and happy. Ryder is like a giant teddy bear! I pull away from him and he looks at me and says:

"you sounded amazing!" I try to hide it but I go bright red. He takes my hand and pulls me over to our booth.

"no! WE sound amazing!" I say enthusiastcly. He laughs.

"I know! We should ask mr schue if we could do a duet together at sectionals!" he says.

"good idea! Wait.. he wont give it to us…" I say disappointed.

"why not?" he asks, disappointed too.

"because I can see the set list now. A ballad between blaine and marley, an group number and a solo for tina." I say miserably.

"but It cant hurt to try you know!" he says hoping I will change my mind.

"well yes… but… ill think about it." I say.

"pleaseeee!" he begs.

"I said ill think about it, okay!" I say frustrated. He looked sad.

We sit in silence for a little while before ryder breaks the silence by saying "kitty cat has got her claws out!" which of course makes me burst out with laughter. We talk a liitle longer until I look at my watch and its 10:00. Ryder notices and says he'll take me home. I offer to pay but ryder insists as he is a gentlemen. We leave breadstix and head home

**~ At Kitty's House ~**

We are standing outside my front door when ryder says:

"I had a lot of fun tonight!" he says a little quietly just in case my mum hears.

"Same here!" I say back.

"im gonna be honest, I wasn't sure how you would act tonight because normally at school your really mean and bitchy but tonight I saw the nice side of Kitty who is fun and kind and caring. I think you should show that Kitty more often!" Everything he was saying was true and part of me agreed with him.

"ryder, I have a reputation to uphold and joining glee club put it way down so I have to be extra bitchy now then ever before." I say using that as an excuse.

"fine, whatever…" he says and looks away. He suddenly looks at me again and says. "talking of glee club, are you going to do that duet with me or not?"

"well…" he sticks out his bottom lip and gives me a puppy dog look which drives me crazy, who can say no to that? "fine!"

"yes!" he says and jumps around excitedly! "nowone can say no to the puppy dog face!" this makes me laugh.

"we need to sort out a song and choreography and other stuff so ill text you and we can figure out a day when you can come over mine."

"yay! Thank you!" he says and hugs me again. I receive that same fuzzy feeling again, I wish I could stay in his arms forever. Unfortuntly forever dosent last long because he draws away and walks towards his car.

"bye Kitty cat!" he says and waves.

"bye ryder!" I say and wave back.

As he climbs into his car he blows me a kiss. This makes my heart flutter and I blush but I cover it up by rolling my eyes. I open my front door and walk into my house. First I take of my shoes and then drop my bag on the floor. I then trudge upstairs and throw myself backwards onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling I think to myself. "_do I like Ryder Lynn?"_

_**Coming up in the next chapter: after realising that she likes Ryder, Kitty tries to figure whats going on in his head. Does he like her too?**_

_**Might include a small section from ryders point of view what do you think?**_

_**Please leave reviews and please follow/favourite.**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I wish I did.**_

All I can think about is Ryder, I can't help it! I'm just so confused about my feelings! Do I like him, do I not? Even if I do like him, does he like me back or does he just want to be friends? Uurrgghh, I don't know what to do! All weekend some cheerio's who I don't honestly like kept texting me like:

_**Kitts, where r u? Fought u said u were gonna come to my party!? **_

_**Gguurrll! We're missing u at the party!**_

_**R u dead this weekend?**_

I text the same reply to all of them saying:

_**Soz just got a lot on my mind at the mo.**_

I knew that the minute I walked into school they would all crowd around me, asking me lots of questions about my weekend; I was kind of dreading that! But I was excited to see Ryder although nervous and I am always happy when we have glee that day.

As I make my way down the hallway, as expected, I see 3 cheerio's run towards me.

"Kitty where were you all weekend?" said one, whose name I think is Abigail.

"Yeah we missed you; we thought you had like… died." Another, slightly dippy cheerio named Amber says.

"Sorry girls I just wasn't in the mood for talking." I tell them.

"Wait are you on you period? Oh sorry we bothered you!" a really bitchy cheerio named Bree says.

"What! No! None of your business anyway!" I say back, astonished.

"Ooohh sorry, someone is really hormonal!" Bree says again.

The 3 cheerio's all flip their hair and strut off in chorus. Uurrgghhh! They are so frustrating!

"Bitches! Mind their own business!" I mumble to myself angrily.

I open my locker and start to grab some of my books that I need for my lessons. Suddenly something taps me on the shoulder. I jump out my skin and turn around to face Ryder.

"Jesus Ryder you scared me!" I shout.

"Oh sorry Kitts! I didn't mean to!" he says slightly chuckling.

"It's not funny! What do you want!" I say still angry.

"Whoa! I'm sorry! Just wanted to ask how your weekend was?!" he says taken aback.

"It was fine!" I tell him irritated.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" he says trying to cheer me up. I must admit it was a little funny and I was holding back a smile.

"No **I** woke up fine; it was those bitches that put me in a bad mood!" I say still annoyed at them.

"Why what did they do?" he seems generally interested.

"Don't ask!" I say honestly not wanting to tell him.

"Alright just don't let them get to you! They are cold hearted souls! Whereas you, underneath your armour, you have a beautiful personality!" says Ryder. This makes me smile and blush. "Plus, even when you are being a bitch it's just brutal honesty and your comebacks are funny." Ryder says. I giggle slightly.

"That is very true! My comebacks are amazing!" I say. We both laugh. "I love how you can always cheer me up Ryder!" I say truthfully.

"Well I am amazing!" he says with a smirk.

The bell rings for first period so I gather up the last of my things.

"I'll text you when I have a chance, okay?" I tell Ryder.

"Yeah that fine." He says. He quickly hugs and as he pulls away I find myself staring into his deep blue eyes. He must've noticed because he says awkwardly:

"Uurrmm… bye Kitty cat." he says.

"Yeah… uurrmm… bye Ryder." I say back.

I start walking to my next lesson. I turn my head back to Ryder and he does the same. I wave and he waves back. I smile nervously and blush so I turn my head back and it stays in that direction

Yep! Its official, I have a huge crush on Ryder! Damn!

**~ Lunchtime ~**

I'm sitting at a table alone, playing on my phone when Marley walks towards me and slides down in front of me. I'm not really friends with her but I don't hate her. It's kind of impossible to because although I'm really mean to her she's still really nice to me and is always kind and caring.

"Hey kitty!" she says. I don't look at her I just stare at my phone.

"Hi!" I say still staring at my phone.

"So…" she says thinking of a way to say whatever she was going to say.

"Come out with it." I say frustrated.

"Okay, well… are you and Ryder dating?" she asks.

"What! No!" I say surprised finally looking up from my phone.

"Oh…" she sounds disappointed.

"Even if we were it wouldn't be any of your business anyway!" I say starting to get annoyed with her.

"It's just me and Jake thought that you would two would make a great couple…" she says.

"I heard my name!" Jake says from behind Marley. He pecks her on the lips. I roll my eyes. "So what are we talking about?" he sits down next to Marley.

"Nothing, I'm leaving!" I say and walk off without saying goodbye. I see Marley and Jake follow me with their eyes as I walk away.

How did Marley even know we hanged out? Did Ryder tell her?

**~ End of the Day ~**

Throughout the rest of the day all I could think about was Ryder, actually that seems to be my daily routine at the moment! I've been racking my brains figuring out what to do about this and I think I have an idea but I just need to find Ryder at the end of the day!

The bell rings and I practically sprint out of geometry class, I run down the hall pushing people out of the way when I see two deep blue eyes looking my way. Ryder! I then slow down and just walk towards him.

"Hey Ryder!" I say.

"Oh hey Kitty!" he says back.

"So I was wondering if tomorrow after glee club you could come to mine and we could work on some songs together." I ask him.

"Yeah sure!" he replies.

"Okay see you then!" I say.

"Bye!" he says back.

I walk away to my locker satisfied with myself. I was definitely going to sleep well tonight!

**~ The Next Day at Glee Club ~**

At glee club I sat next to Ryder. Marley was singing one of her original songs and everyone was listening intently but I couldn't concentrate because I kept checking the clock. When was glee club going to end! Mr Schue says a few more things and then glee rehearsal ends, I grab my bag and so does Ryder. I don't bother saying goodbye to anyone I just grab Ryder's hand and pull him out of the classroom and down the hallway.

"Wait Kitty I didn't get to say goodbye!" he says.

"Oh never mind you'll see them tomorrow!" I say still pulling him.

"Fine!" he gives up.

We get in his car and drive to my house. When we arrive at mine we take off our shoes and coat, put down our bags and head up to my room.

"I like your room, it's very… kitty!" he says and laughs.

My room is bright pink; with fairy lights draped randomly all around the room. I have lots of posters from fashion magazines on the walls. I have a double bed one end of the room and a dressing table the other side. Right next to my dressing table I have a walk in closet **full** of clothes.

"Uh huh!" I agree. "So… I think that we should ballad!"

"What happened to the Kitty that was angry the start of the week? Now you're really happy!" he asks. "Was something bothering you?"

"Oh it was nothing I was just… you know…" I reply.

"No Kitty I don't know." He says getting frustrated.

"I don't want to talk about it! Okay!" I shout.

"Well I do!" he shouts back.

"What is your problem Ryder?" I say confused.

"I'm sorry Kitty I didn't mean to shout… it just…" he says

"Spit it out!" I say to him.

Calming down he says. "Look Kitty, ever since our date thing I couldn't stop thinking about you…" taken aback I blink a few times to check I'm not dreaming. I nod my head and move in closer to him.

"I really like you Kitty and I'd like to go out again." He breathes heavily; almost relieved he got that out of his system. I don't move I just stare at him, is he serious?

"Kitts are you going to say something?" he says as he stares into my eyes. Before I know it I lunge forward at him and my lips come crashing down on his. His lips are so soft and tender; I could kiss them all day. Finally realizing what I had just done I pull away from him and blush.

"sorry." I say timidly.

"No, its fine, I liked it!" he says with a smirk. I roll my eyes at him. "I'll take that as you like me too."

"Yes!" I say and kiss him on the lips again. "Wait… I think I have a perfect song for us!"

_**Coming up in the next chapter: after finally realising their feelings for each other, will Ryder and Kitty make it official? Kitty and Ryder also audition for the duet at regionals…**_

_**Please leave review and follow/favourite.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I wish I did.**_

I spent the whole weekend with Ryder which was really fun. Friday night his parents were out so I went to his house to rehearse our duet, Saturday we went to the mall which, of course was my choice but he went along with it and on Sunday we just hung around at the park and then went out for dinner at breadstix. We talked a lot but we also kissed quite a lot, well most of the time actually! It's so fun hanging out with Ryder, he makes me smile a lot and at the moment I think were both just enjoying what we have because who knows how long it will last? I think our relationship is official but I'm not sure because we haven't talked about it, I think I'll ask him about it today at school.

I climb out of my car, grab my bag and head into school. As I'm walking in I hear someone shouting my name at me.

"Kitty!" they shout. As they get closer I instantly recognise whose voice it is. I turn around to face Ryder.

"Oh sorry Ryder! I couldn't tell who it was at first." I say.

"It fine, don't worry." He reaches for my hand and wraps his own around it.

"Urrmm Ryder… are we like, definitely a thing?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Are we official?" I say.

"Of course we are Kitts!" he replies.

"Good!" I say back. I step up onto my tiptoes and give him a long passionate kiss, so everyone can see.

"Everyone is looking at us." He says.

"I don't care! I'm proud of my boyfriend!" I replied. "Ooohh! That has a nice ring to it doesn't it!?"

"Yeah it does, girlfriend!" he says. We both laugh. We then head down the hallway hand-in-hand, not caring about who was looking.

**~ At Glee Club That Afternoon ~**

Holding hands Ryder and I head into glee club. Instead of going to sit down we walk towards Mr Schue, receiving a numerous amount of stares from the glee club. Noticing are hands interlocked he smiles.

"Mr Schue, me and Ryder would like to do a duet for regionals." I state.

"You guys do know that I can't just give it to you." He replies.

"Yes Mr Schue, that's why me and Kitts have a song prepared." Says Ryder.

"well then, the stage is yours!" Mr Schue replies.

Ryder and I walk over to the front and he nods at the band. The music starts to play and before I know it we were off.

**(Me)**

All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now,  
know something now  
I didn't before  
And all I've seen  
since 18 hours ago  
is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know you better now

**(Both)**

I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you  
know you  
know you

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name,  
everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday  
is everything has changed

**(Ryder)**

And all my walls stood tall,  
painted blue  
But I'll take them down,  
take them down  
and open up the door for you

**(Me)**

And all I feel in my stomach  
is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time,  
taking flight,  
making me feel right

**(Both)**

I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you  
know you  
know you

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name,  
everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday  
is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind

**(Ryder)**

I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you  
know you  
know you

**(Both)  
**

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name,  
everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday  
is everything has changed

**(Me)**

All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a newfound grace  
All my days,  
I'll know your face 

**(Both)**

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

As we finish our song everyone claps and cheers at us, they are all smiling but the honestly look intimidated. Happy with how it went I smile wide at rider and give him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before we link our hands together and walk over to take a seat.

"Wow! Kitty! Ryder! That was… good!" Mr. schue hesitates. I cringe at the word good because I know what that means. I glance at Ryder who is frowning; he also knows what that means.

"What do you mean good?" Ryder asks.

"Well… it's just…" Mr. Schue replies nervously. I huff at him, Mr. Schue hears this and I swear I can hear a slight giggle covered up by a cough from someone behind me.

"Look I'm sorry guys, it's just…" he pauses for a moment. "I already have a set list planned and Marley and Blaine were going to do a duet and you were good but were you good enough for sectionals? And I was thinking that…" he mumbles on. I stop Mr. Schue mid-sentence.

"Oh cut the crap will ya!" I shout angrily. Mr. Schue looks at me surprised of what just came out of my mouth.

"Uurrmm, Kitty!" he says firmly. "That's enough!"

"No! You know what's enough? You're always giving solos to Blaine and Marley and never letting anyone else ever have them!" I shout.

"Preach!" I hear Artie say from beside me.

"And for god's sake, how do you think the seniors feel when Marley gets the solos and hasn't been in glee club half as long as them!" I shout, motioning towards Sam, Brittany, Tina and Artie.

"Yeah Mr. Schue!" Tina agrees. "It's like the Rachel Berry situation all over again!"

"Alright Kitty! I think we've heard enough from you and will you stop leading a hate campaign against me!" Mr. Schue says decisively.

"I am not leading a hate campaign I am just saying what everyone one else is thinking! Am I right?" I look around at everyone who is just staring at the floor nodding their heads, agreeing with me. I turn round to Mr. Schue. "There are all scared! Scared you'll turn them down!"

"Kitty…" Mr. Schue says, trying to calm me down.

"No Mr. Schue I've had enough of all this bullshit! Ryder and I were great! No brilliant! No amazing! We deserve that duet! So you better get you shit sorted out!" at exactly that point I storm out the room. I then walk back to the door and shout for Ryder. He quickly follows. Before I leave I poke my head around and the door and say:

"Oh and if any of you were wondering, which you probably were. Me and Ryder are dating, officially!" I state matter-of-factly. "So you…" I say motioning towards the girls. "Can keep your grubby hands off him!" and with that I exit the school with Ryder.

"That was awesome babe!" he says and smiles as he kisses me. "My girl is a total badass."

"Well, all I did was say was what everyone was thinking!" I say.

"Even so, it was still awesome!" he replies.

We both head towards Ryder's car laughing until it hurts.

_**Coming up in the next chapter: just general Kyder fluff! That is until Marley and Jake intervene!**_

_A/N (1) - Who else is soooo annoyed that we have to wait until March to watch glee! Uurrgghh it's so frustrating! Nevertheless I'll just entertain myself by watching old episodes from season 1 – 4!_

_A/N (2) – at the moment I'm kind of having a writer's block for this story and need some good juicy ideas! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee but I wish I did.**_

The day after my little outburst in glee club I've been feeling really terrible. I didn't mean to shout so much and I was really harsh on Mr Schue, I really need to apologise to him. I also keep wondering whether Mr Schue will even allow for me to come back to glee club.

I get out the remainder of my books then close my locker. First period I have maths which to get to I have to pass Mr Schue's office. As I walk past I see him sitting, marking some Spanish test papers. I think now is the time to apologise because if I don't do it now I don't think I'll ever do it. I'm Kitty Wilde for god's sake- I shouldn't be worrying about something like this! I'm just gonna go in there and apologise. I stomp into his office without knocking.

"Look Mr Schue, I'm just gonna come out with it… I'm sorry! Okay! Believe it or not I don't apologise often and it's not one of my strong points so…yea! I'm sorry Mr Schue!" I take a deep breath from the very long speech that I had just spoken. Mr Schue sighs as he realises that that is my version of an apology.

"That's okay Kitty-"Mr Schue says before being interrupted by me.

"And I know that what I did was wrong and-"I rumble on.

"Kitty, its okay-"says Mr Schue

"Just please don't band me from glee-" I say, still rumbling on. "Wait? Did you just say that it was okay?" I ask.

"yes kitty I was going to say, before you interrupted me, that it's okay because although what you did was wrong, it made me realise that I have too much favouritism and need to let the others have a chance." He says.

"oh." I say plainly.

"Yes, so really I should be thanking you for opening my eyes." Says Mr Schue. "And before you ask, of course your still in glee club." I squeal with excitement.

"Thank you Mr Schue, and sorry again. Bye!" I say as I exit his office.

"Bye Kitty!" Mr Schue shouts.

I then make my way to maths.

**~ At Lunch That Day ~**

"Wait so you actually said that?" Ryder says after I had just told him the whole story about the apology to Mr Schue. I blush.

"I'm not very good at apologies, okay!" I say holding in a laugh. But then that fails as Ryder bursts out laughing. "It's not funny!" I say frowning. Suddenly my face is taken by Ryder's hands which then pull me to his lips.

Jake and Marley then come over to our table and slide down into the seats opposite ours.

"Hi guys!" Jake and Marley say simultaneously.

"Seriously you two! Of all times you decide to come over, you choose now! You're getting in the way of valuable make out time!" I say withdrawing from Ryder's kiss. Marley rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh sorry kitty, we will come back later." Marley says sarcastically with a bitchy tone in her voice. What the hell is up with her?

"No, stay." Ryder says kindly. He's so sweet.

For the rest of lunch we talk about other random things and I was having a great time until I saw Marley staring at Ryder, for like ages! And it was really pissing me off! What is her problem?

Ryder's POV

"Yo! Dude!" Artie shouts from across the hallway

"Sup?" I ask Artie.

"Party at my place tomorrow, just the glee lot. Tell Kitty!" and with that Artie just walks away.

"Erm… bye?" I say to myself. I then swing my backpack over my shoulder and go to find Kitty at her locker.

"Kitty, Artie is hosting a party tomorrow night for just the glee club. Do you want me to pick you up?" I ask.

"Tomorrow I have cheerleading practice so I'll just get a ride with Brittany but we won't be there until later." Kitty replies.

"That's okay, see you babe." I kiss her on the lips and then she heads off with her cheerleading friends and I join my football friends on the way to the locker room.

**~ The Next Day at Artie's Party ~**

I knock on Artie's front door to find Tina standing there with a drink in her hand; she already looked a little drunk.

"Ryder!" Tina shouts, happily and then goes in to hug.

"Hi Tina!" I say.

"c'mon, lets par-tay!" She shouts as she pulls me into the living room where all the other new directions are already sitting, laughing.

The only people who weren't there were Kitty and Brittany as they had cheerio's practice, and Jake who also wasn't there cause him and Puck were on some special bonding trip or something like that. Everyone was just sprawled across the room, laughing and chatting. I spotted Marley in the corner of the room pouring herself a drink, I walked over to her.

"Hey!" I say to Marley.

"Hi!" She says back. "here." She places a drink in my hand and then gets herself another one.

"thanks." I say. "So how are you?" I ask her.

"I'm good…" she says plainly.

"Missing Jake?" I say.

"Mmmm…" she says, not really answering my question. I decide to just leave before its gets anymore more awkward and head over towards Sam. I wonder what's up with her. It's like she's in her own little world.

After a few more drinks, everyone's pretty pissed but that's not to say we won't get even more pissed. The party is just starting to heat up and I really wish Kitty was here with me, to my right Sam and Blaine are doing karaoke to The Pussycat Dolls – Don't Cha whilst everyone is laughing at them loudly. I glance up at the clock and see that's it's already 6:30, and that Kitty should be here already. Maybe cheerio's practice had overrun. I suddenly notice that Marley was missing from the room so I set out to find her.

"Marley? Marley?" I shout. "Marley? Where are you?" I suddenly feel someone's arms wrap around my neck and pull my lips towards theirs.

"Marley?" I ask pulling away.

"Sshhh…" Marley says then kisses me again.

Her lips are so soft and tender- _WHAT AM I SAYING? I LOVE KITTY!_ I keep trying to pull away but she just keeps pulling me back. _What is she doing? I'm dating Kitty and she's dating Jake!_

"Uh, Marley…" I murmur, unsure of what to do. From behind me I hear a very familiar sound.

"I can't believe you…" Kitty says on the verge of tears. I then violently push Marley away and turn around kitty.

"Kitty! It's not what it looks like-"I say nervously.

"I trusted you…" and with that kitty then runs out of the house shaking with tears.

I look at Marley angrily. But before I can say anything she suddenly gasps and covers her mouth, also runs out of the house. I look at everyone else and the room suddenly gets really awkward.

_Shit! What have I done!_

########

_**A/n: oooh angsty! Did anyone else like that ending? It was really dramatic.**_


End file.
